


Celebrations

by mystiri1



Series: Mpreg 100 [3]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know mako makes these things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

“We give every new SOLDIER intake the same warnings, and there are always some who don’t believe us until it happens to them,” Lazard said sternly. “But I never expected to be having this conversation with two of my generals.”

He hated these conversations. Angeal looked as stone-faced as usual, and Genesis was actually smirking.

“Still, I can understand getting carried away celebrating the end of the war. Genesis, you will be removed from the combat roster immediately -”

“Excuse me, Director, but I’m not the one who’s expecting.” Genesis’ smirk grew a little wider.

Angeal blushed.


End file.
